


The new Rebellion

by lukemoss1998



Series: Star wars rebels [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998





	1. The Ghost crew trying to make a name for themselves.

The Republic has fallen to the hands of the Empire and all hope is lost now that the last of the Jedi Knights are missing and off the grid to the Empire can the galaxy be saved from the Empire by a new republic or will the last of the rebels die at the hands of the Empire.

Spector's 1, 3, 4 and 5 head down to Lothal and steal the Imperial crates from the Empire and bring them back to the Ghost got it? Got it specter 2.

(Ten minutes later)

Specter 2 we need a pick up now the Empire are are on our tail. Copy that Spector 1 Ghost on its way. Get in said kanan.

The rest of the Spector's got onto the ghost and got to the guns to get the tie fighters of the ghosts back so Hera could get the ship off the planet and away from the Empire for now.

Two weeks later after getting paid for the crates of imperial weapons sold to a contact of the rebels, the Ghost crew returned to Lothal meanwhile on Lothal a fifthteen year old Rebel spy named Ezra Bridger code name Dev Morgan was working with Bail Organa on stealing information that the new Rebellion needs Ezra is only doing this so he can defect from the Empire and return to the republic. Ezra's prov I was working on some bomb designs when "Ash" rolled in beeping which i could only understand as "How long will we be stuck here!". Ash stop complaining I'm trying to work here and we will be out of here when the plan is ready to activate we just need a shuttle and we will be ready to leave I've got all the information that the Rebellion needs!


	2. The Ghost crew

Hera's prov  
I was told by senator Bail Organa that we are to help an under cover agent in the imperial Empire code name Dev Morgan escape after the plan he has had activated.  
Spector 2 to ghost crew we have a new mission.  
Ghost crew prov  
So what is the mission Hera?  
The mission is to help an agent of senator Bail Organa.

Meanwhile at the imperial base

The plan is nearly ready all the bombs are in place me and Ash are about to board the shuttle when one of my bombs go off and a lot of panic starts so we quickly got inside the shuttle and took off blowing the rest of the base up as we left the Empire and returned to the Rebellion and get my ship back I called it the voice of hope. I name it that after my folks transmissions known as the original voices of hope/the Bridger transmissions. I was never able to find out what happened to them even when I was in the Empire.

Ash's prov translated  
We went ahead with the plan and our help just arrived to help get this shuttle away from the Empire. From the database the Empire had of our help is that there the Ghost crew. Bail Organa trust's them so I trust them but I don't think Ezra will. Sighs after his 7 birthday of his he was never the same that slave number burnt into his skin still freaks me out and I'm a droid.


	3. Ezra and Ash's escape

Me and Ash just got out of the imperial base on my home world Lothal we are on our way to the help that bail Organa is sending to help even though I don't need there help I have this escape all planned out. We just take the shuttle to my tower get out and have Ash set it to autopilot and crash into some mountains


End file.
